<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Thy Father (Please Love Me Back) by Browniesarethebest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230657">Love Thy Father (Please Love Me Back)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browniesarethebest/pseuds/Browniesarethebest'>Browniesarethebest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sam is God [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Jealous Dean Winchester, More characters to come as chapters are added, Sam Winchester is God, Sam is God, The angels want their dad to love them, sam is tired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browniesarethebest/pseuds/Browniesarethebest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you get your Father who doesn't remember being your Father to love you?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sam is God [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Castiel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! Sorry for the short chapter. Hopefully the others will be longer. Thanks for all of your love for this series! It really keeps me going in regards to updating!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It started with an old lore book appearing on the table one day. Sam had woken up, went out for coffee, and came back to find Dean reading a note while standing by the motel table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Sam asked, setting the coffee and breakfast down on the table. He paused for a moment when he noticed an unfamiliar book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You tell me,” Dean replied, turning the note around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sam,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know you enjoy increasing your knowledge of the supernatural, so I have presented you with a rare book on werewolf rituals, written by the leader of a pack that died out during the Black Plague.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Castiel</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So he’s bringing you gifts now?” Dean raised an eyebrow. “Why the hell isn’t he bringing </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> any gifts?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Sam scowled. “That’s what you’re worried about? You’re jealous that Cas didn’t bring you anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! It’s just...S’weird is all,” Dean muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look, let’s just forget this happened for right now. We can deal with it later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me.” Dean sat down at the table and pulled the bag of lukewarm breakfast burritos close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam sat down opposite to him. As he grabbed his own burrito, he thumbed the book open, ignoring the look Dean sent him. He might as well read it. Cas was right—he did like researching, and this book could help them on future werewolf hunts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The gifts did not end with the book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please enjoy these rare herbs. I have included a list of what each one can cure or be used to ward against.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I saw in a bookstore that these were ‘bestsellers’, meaning they are very popular among humans. I hope you enjoy them as other humans have.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Dean had interjected on this one with “Did he actually pay for those with money or did he steal them? If it’s the first one, where the hell did he get money?”)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>These plaid overshirts are made with a soft but very durable material, making them optimal for comfort and hunting. Let me know if they do not fit right, and I will fix it accordingly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Last time we spoke, you complained of your gun jamming, so I have provided you with a new one, blessed to never fail you. Also, I have not heard you say anything about the plaid overshirts, so I will assume the measurements are correct. The blue and black one looked very nice on you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I have brought you—</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>These bullets—</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You—</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After researching for close to seven hours, Dean closed his book and sat back, his spine cracking. “If I read another word without at least two bacon cheeseburgers, my brain just might explode.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam rolled his eyes but closed his laptop. He was feeling a little hungry too. Though, Sam sometimes wondered if he wasn’t actually hungry but just feeling it psychologically. He never seemed to feel starving like he used to when he went long periods of time without food. It always felt small, like he just needed a snack. “Yeah, I could go for some food, but we’re going somewhere that actually has a vegetable on the menu.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean was about to reply, probably with something about Sam being a girl, but was interrupted by Cas appearing, looking very pleased with himself while holding his hands behind his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean quirked an eyebrow. “What’s got you looking like Veronica Kramer after I showed her the joys of Magic Mountain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam blinked before deadpanning. “Gross.” He turned to Cas and smiled. “Do you have something for us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas preened and brought his arms out, presenting a plastic container to Sam. “I heard you were hungry, so I have brought you a salad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh, thank you,” Sam finally said, hesitantly taking the container from Cas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas still looked pleased. “I watched what kind of salads you ate for the last few weeks and gathered the freshest ingredients to make it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam blinked. “Wow...that—thank you.” Sam glanced down and noted that, while weird, it did look good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean leaned in, grinning. “You got a cheeseburger on you too, Cas? Maybe some pie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’s smile fell. “Oh, I...did not bring a cheeseburger or pie. I apologize. I was so focused on making this perfect for F—Sam—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, I get it.” Dean turned away, no longer grinning. He grabbed for his coat and keys. “I’ll go grab some food for me. Either of you need anything?” He tilted his head toward them but still wasn’t looking directly at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m, uh, good I guess.” Sam replied, raising the salad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All right, well, be back in a bit then.” Dean left, and Sam and Cas listened as the Impala started up and drove away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam, I—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Cas.” Sam smiled awkwardly. “This is new for all of us, and he’s been dealing with it a lot better than I thought he would. But you know you don’t need to bring me all these things, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did angels blush? Sam could have sworn Cas was doing it. “My treatment of you in the past has not always been...ideal. I just want to show you that I...appreciate you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam sighed internally. This was hitting a little too close to home, reminding him of his early years when he would draw his dad pictures and try to give him Christmas presents before giving up on ever making John happy. Instead, he focused on making Dean happy any way he could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam suddenly had an idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam laid a hand on Cas’s shoulder. The angel looked up at him inquisitively. “You know, if you really want to show your...appreciation, you should bring Dean gifts. Dean would like them a lot more than I would, and when Dean is happy, I’m happy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas nodded, eyes unfocused with thought. “That...is logical. Past experience has shown me you both put each other before yourselves at any cost.” Cas nodded and looked up, eyes determined. “I will endeavor to bring gifts more towards Dean’s liking. However, if you ever need or want for anything, please let me know, and I will bring it to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Cas.” Sam said with a smile as he sat down and opened the salad. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Using the plastic fork attached to the lid, Sam took a bite and was pleasantly surprised. “Wow, this is really good, Cas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas was back to looking pleased with himself. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next time Sam and Dean saw Cas, the angel brought Dean a cherry pie and the latest issue of Busty Asian Beauties. That...wasn’t exactly what Sam meant, but Dean was grinning as he eagerly dug into his pie, so Sam didn’t say anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Dean was happy, Sam was happy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Michael</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took me way longer than I thought it would. It just wouldn't end. But that gives you guys a longer chapter so yay for you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh for the love of—”</p>
<p>He thought he had explained to Cas that he didn’t want any more gifts from the angel.</p>
<p>Sam eyed the toolbox. He would have believed it was for Dean had there not been a note attached that said <em>To, Father</em> in the fanciest script Sam had ever seen.</p>
<p>What was weird was that it was in a language that Sam would have sworn he had never seen before.</p>
<p>So how did he…?</p>
<p>The door suddenly slammed open, and Sam jumped. Dean waltzed in with lunch for the two of them. He set the bag down on the table and turned to Sam, lips parting to say something when he noticed the toolbox. Hunger forgotten, Dean wandered over to peer at it.</p>
<p>“That another gift from Cas?”</p>
<p>Sam sighed. “I thought so, but I’m starting to think it isn’t.”</p>
<p>Dean quirked an eyebrow. “What makes you think that?”</p>
<p>Sam handed Dean the note. Dean stared at it for a moment before looking up at Sam. “All right, you got me. What the fuck does this say?”</p>
<p>“It just says ‘To, Father.’”</p>
<p>Dean took another look at the note, turning it sideways. “Not in any language I’ve ever seen.”</p>
<p>“That’s what I thought,” Sam said, nodding. “Somehow, I’m still able to read it, though.”</p>
<p>Dean raised his other brow. “You think it’s a God thing? Knowing every language?”</p>
<p>“I can’t see any other reason why I know what it says,” Sam replied.</p>
<p>Dean huffed. “Man, Dad’s lessons on learning languages just became such a waste of time.”</p>
<p>“For me maybe. You don’t suddenly have the ability to read languages you’ve never seen before.” Sam took the note back and studied it some more. “Going back to Cas, his notes are usually in English, and they’re usually explanations for the gift.”</p>
<p>“True.” Dean had quickly lost interest in the conversation and was now heading back to the table with his food. “I’m sure we’ll figure it out soon enough. For now, I need a burger before I go through withdrawal.”</p>
<p>Sam rolled his eyes but set the note down and followed Dean. “Seriously, dude. If you don’t stop eating the way you do, you’re going to die of a heart attack before 40.”</p>
<p>“At least then I’ll die happy!”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The next gift that showed up was even stranger than the last. Once again, it had the strange note that said <em>To, Father</em> in that strange language. Sam stared at the gift, perplexed.</p>
<p>“Who the hell gave me a shaving kit?”</p>
<p>The gift was immediately yanked out of his hands as Dean walked by. “Well, if you don’t want it, I’ll take it. Free stuff is free stuff, ain’t it?”</p>
<p>Sam glowered. “Dean, we don’t even know who is giving me this stuff.”</p>
<p>“It’s an angel, isn’t it? Whoever they are is calling you ‘Father’ after all. So it’s probably safe to use.”</p>
<p>Sam resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. “And if it isn’t safe?”</p>
<p>Dean shrugged as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. “Well, you’re God so you’re probably safe, and if anything happens to me, you can just order Cas or one of the other douche-angels to bring me back.”</p>
<p>Sam sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. Sometimes, he wondered how Dean and him were related.</p>
<p>While Dean was testing out his new shaving kit, Sam decided to take another look at the note. It looked identical to the first, and there was nothing on either of them that could indicate who the gifter was (besides that it was an angel). Sam sighed again and dropped the note back onto his bed. Next time he saw Cas, he’d have the angel take a look at the notes and see if he could figure out who they were from.</p>
<p>Sam looked over at the bathroom door as the sound of whistling started up.</p>
<p>At least someone was enjoying this.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, now this is getting ridiculous.”</p>
<p>Sam and Dean stared at the bag of the fanciest golf clubs they had ever seen sitting by the door. Even Dean was having a hard time justifying the present.</p>
<p>“...Weapons?” Dean offered.</p>
<p>Sam briefly glanced at Dean and scowled before looking back at the golf clubs. He was startled by a snap and whirled around, prepared for Gabriel to be in the room. Sam wouldn’t put it past the Archangel-turned-Trickster to be playing some giant prank on him.</p>
<p>Instead of Gabriel, Sam found Dean with his hand up, looking sheepish. “That did sound like the Trickster, didn’t it?” Dean lowered his hand. “I was just gonna say that I think I figured out what’s going on.”</p>
<p>Sam quirked an eyebrow. “I thought we established that it was another angel sending me gifts?” </p>
<p>“Well, duh.” Dean rolled his eyes. “What I meant was that something about these gifts seemed familiar, and I think I figured it out.”</p>
<p>“So what’s your theory, Sherlock?”</p>
<p>It was Dean’s turn to scowl at Sam before looking back at the golf clubs. “The toolbox, the shaving kit, and now golf clubs? Whoever this angel is, they’re looking up—” Dean paused, unable to hold back a snort. “These are the kinds of gifts that kids get dads when they don’t know what to get them for birthdays and stuff.”</p>
<p>Sam turned back to the clubs, thoughtful. “That...makes sense. The question is, though, which angel is sending me this stuff?”</p>
<p>“Father.”</p>
<p>The brothers turned and found Michael kneeling a few feet away. Michael looked up at Sam, who could see the nervousness in the archangel’s eyes. Dean looked between the archangel and the golf clubs and snorted.</p>
<p>“Right, I totally should have seen that coming.” Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m surprised you ‘lowered’ yourself to a human’s level to please Sam.”</p>
<p>Michael curled his lip in Dean’s direction before turning back to Sam and bowing his head again. “Father, my past actions towards you are...unworthy of your forgiveness. At first, I believed I was justified. You were human and Lucifer’s vessel. I believed that once you regained your memories, you would see my way and realize the human you run around with is nothing compared to your Greatness. I believed you would drop him and return to your rightful place in Heaven.” Michael glanced to the side. “But now I see that your memories will not return any time soon. You still believe yourself to be a human. My actions in starting the Apocalypse to bring Paradise still...upset you.”</p>
<p>“Damn right,” Dean muttered.</p>
<p>Michael reigned in the urge to smite the stupid ape and looked up at his Father. “Though I had help in the instigation, most who contributed are dead.” For the first time since trying to start the Apocalypse, Michael mourned their deaths—even Zachariah, who Michael found unbearably annoying. What were their deaths worth? “I will continue to do what I can to earn your love again, but many of my brothers and sisters were unaware of our true intentions. They do not deserve the same punishment.”</p>
<p>“I…” Sam wasn’t sure what to say.</p>
<p>“The angels ask when you will return to Heaven. I have held them back thus far from visiting you. Your discomfort for us is clear, and I must admit well-deserved. But we have not seen you in a very long time, and it pains them to wait longer when they know where you are.” Michael looked down at the floor. “I do not know how much longer I will be able to hold them off. They do not understand why Castiel is free to be by your side, and your stance on the Apocalypse has made them...doubt...my leadership.”</p>
<p>Sam sighed. “So I’ll probably be seeing some if not a lot sometime soon.”</p>
<p>Michael lowered his head even further. “I apologize, Father. I am failing you.”</p>
<p>Sam did not like the parallel he was seeing between him and Michael in regards to their fathers. He always felt like he was failing his dad—that he was never enough for the man. Of course, these were two totally different situations, but that didn’t ease his discomfort in any way.</p>
<p>“I…” But Sam still didn’t know what to say. There wasn’t exactly a manual for what to do when you suddenly became God and had hundreds, if not thousands, of angel children who suddenly wanted your attention.</p>
<p>And to think, they all hated him before this…</p>
<p>Sam almost wanted to go back to that.</p>
<p>“Look, uh, Michael.” Sam rubbed the back of his head as said archangel’s head shot up. “Thanks for warning me about the other angels and, uh, taking responsibility for the Apocalypse.” How was he supposed to do this? “I appreciate that.”</p>
<p>Michael looked uncertain. “You are not angry?”</p>
<p>Sam shrugged. “I mean, I’d rather not suddenly have a bunch of angels show up. I’m not—I’m still not used to being, well, God. It’s not exactly like you can hold off all of them at once, though.” Sam paused. “You can’t, right?”</p>
<p>Michael shook his head. “Raphael and I can try, but some will eventually slip past.”</p>
<p>Sam sighed and resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. “I guess it was going to happen eventually.”</p>
<p>Sam just felt so <em>tired</em>. Every time he felt like he got one new aspect of being God down, another problem seemed to pop up. It wasn’t that the idea of being a father bothered him (though that hope had died along with Jess), but the suddenness and...weirdness… of it was a lot to take in. Not only was he a father now, he was a father of an uncountable amount of immortal beings that were desperate for his attention. He still wasn’t even comfortable with Cas calling him ‘Father,’ though that was partially because it was strange to have someone who was his friend (and honestly someone who was older than him) call him that.</p>
<p>“Well, thanks for the info and the stuff,” Dean said, interrupting Sam from his thoughts. “The shaving kit was great by the way.”</p>
<p>Michael scowled. “That was not for you.”</p>
<p>Dean was nonplussed. “Sam didn’t want it.”</p>
<p>Michael looked at Sam, hurt. Sam felt the strangest urge to make that look go away. “It was a nice gift, really, but I’m...I’m not really used to getting gifts, you know? Dean and I, we get each other candy bars and motor oil at Christmas and birthdays, but that’s about it.” Sam shrugged helplessly. “It’s why I told Cas to get Dean gifts.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Cas told me about that.” Dean turned to Sam and crossed his arms. “What the hell, man?”</p>
<p>Sam shrugged again. “You seem to enjoy them way more than I do, so it only made sense to have him give them to you. Besides, you being happy is good enough for me. Cas seemed to get that.”</p>
<p>Dean scoffed to hide his discomfort. This was getting a little too chick-flicky for him.</p>
<p>Michael watched the brothers bicker. His Father liked this human for some reason, yet didn’t like Michael, even though they were supposed to be very similar—Michael detested the thought, but had to concede that it was true. That was how true vessels worked. Maybe if he tried to emulate the human more, Father would like him again.</p>
<p>“—I’m just saying, I’m his uncle so I think that’s reason enough to get me presents.”</p>
<p>Sam paused, brows furrowing. “Huh. I guess...Does it even work that way?”</p>
<p>“No,” Michael answered.</p>
<p>Dean pointed a finger at the archangel. “You be quiet. The adults are talking.”</p>
<p>Sam massaged his temples as he felt the crackling energy from Michael. He knew the archangel was holding himself back from hurting Dean, if only because it would set Sam off. Dean was really not helping the situation, though.</p>
<p>“Michael.” Sam said, interrupting the staredown. He needed to change the topic. “How exactly did you know that humans get this stuff for their dads?”</p>
<p>Michael pursed his lips and glanced away. Dean had been right earlier—he had debased himself to appease his Father, but Michael would do anything for the greatest Being in the universe. “I visited something humans call a ‘store.’ I was approached and asked if I needed help, so I asked the human what offerings her kind get for their fathers. She showed me many things.”</p>
<p>Dean’s lips twitched up. “And did you take those ‘things’?”</p>
<p>Michael nodded. “Of course.”</p>
<p>Dean was desperately holding back a snort. “And how did you pay for those things?”</p>
<p>Michael blinked and glanced at Sam. “I do not understand.”</p>
<p>Dean burst out laughing while Sam looked up at the ceiling, exasperated. Sam looked back down at Michael. “Did you immediately take them and fly out of the store, or did you walk out with the stuff before flying away.”</p>
<p>“I walked out first,” Michael replied. “There were many people around, and more joined as I left. Some tried to block me from the exit, but I just put them to sleep.”</p>
<p>Dean laughed harder, and Sam felt that fatigue from earlier come back. “Look, Michael, thanks for the gifts, but you don’t need to get me stuff anymore. I think it would be easier for everyone in the long run.”</p>
<p>Michael was not sure what the problem was, but he acquiesced anyway, “If that is what you wish, Father.”</p>
<p>“Well!” Dean clapped his hands together. “I think Sam and I have had enough archangel dealings for one day, so you can go now.” Dean made a shooing motion. Sam and Michael threw an annoyed look at Dean.</p>
<p>Sam turned back to Michael. “Before you go, how—” Sam briefly clenched his fists before relaxing. “—how is Lucifer doing? With being human and everything?”</p>
<p>“He attempted to murder many humans at the beginning, but I stopped him as that would put his life in danger.” Sam would have preferred if Michael had stopped Lucifer to save the humans, but he would take it. It was better than the humans dying. “He has given that up for now. He is currently cursing you and tries to use the grace that is no longer there.”</p>
<p>“Where’s he staying?” Dean asked, curious.</p>
<p>“Most nights he stays in a shelter with others who do not have their own home, but sometimes he stays in the alleyways.”</p>
<p>Dean crossed his arms. “Good. He deserves it.”</p>
<p>Sam rolled his eyes. “Dean.” </p>
<p>Dean flung his arms out in a ‘what the hell’ gesture. “You can’t say it doesn’t make you feel a little good, Sam. The asshole is getting what he deserves.”</p>
<p>Dean was right. Sam was immensely satisfied to know Lucifer was suffering. Call it sadistic, but the psycho archangel had caused a lot of damage, both physical and mental. But Sam also wasn’t sure Lucifer would learn his lesson this way. Humans often looked down on those who were homeless. Sam fought for humans, but he knew they could be just as bad as monsters sometimes. Lucifer wouldn’t be seeing what Sam (or whatever second personality Sam seemed to have when he had originally made Lucifer human) wanted him to see of humanity. Then again, there were people who advocated for the homeless and tried to provide resources. Hopefully, Lucifer would see that and learn his lesson that way.</p>
<p>Dean took Sam’s silence as a ‘yes’ and smirked. “Exactly. He could be doing worse too. You could have made him old or blind or—”</p>
<p>Sam held his hand up. “I get it.” He looked back at Michael. “Thanks for the information. Just...keep doing what you’re doing, I guess. If it gets real bad, maybe you can give him some place to live? Nothing too extravagant of course.” The bastard did not deserve that.</p>
<p>Michael bowed his head. “Of course.”</p>
<p>When Michael stayed like that, Sam spoke, “You, uh, you can go now.”</p>
<p>Michael frowned but flew away. Sam let out a sigh of relief and dropped down onto his bed. A serious headache was forming—Sam was going to need a lot of tylenol. And maybe a few beers.</p>
<p>“A place to live, Sammy? Really?”</p>
<p>Sam groaned and dropped his head into his hands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to send me prompts or talk to me at browniesarethebest.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gabriel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait! Quarantine can be a bitch to motivation sometimes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Rogue!” Sam grinned as the dog barked and ran toward its Creator. He bent down and rubbed his hands along the sides of Rogue’s face, scratching behind his ears. Rogue licked Sam’s face excitedly, happy to see his owner after what felt like forever (it had been a week).</p><p>Gabriel stood to the side, watching the two interact with a fond look. Dean, who was a few feet away working on the Impala in Bobby’s yard, looked up for a moment to see what the commotion was before focusing back on the engine. He kept an eye on the trio, though, still not trusting the Trickster around his brother, no matter what Sam said.</p><p>“Has Gabriel been treating you well?” Sam asked. He scratched along the golden retriever’s jaw, apparently hitting a sweet spot as Rogue rapidly thumped his leg. Rogue barked in reply.</p><p>
  <em> Goodgood many treats, Father. </em>
</p><p>Sam paused, staring down at the dog. Rogue’s leg slowed to a stop as he stared back, tilting his head to the side in confusion. Rogue barked.</p><p>
  <em> Why stop, Father? </em>
</p><p>Sam let out a breath and closed his eyes. “A problem for another day,” he murmured to himself. He resumed his petting, and Rogue happily soaked up the attention. Keeping his attention on the dog, Sam felt more than saw Gabriel crouch beside him. He waited, but the archangel didn’t say anything. Sam turned and found Gabriel watching the dog with soft eyes.</p><p>“The dogs you see today weren’t fully created by you, you know. You can thank breeding and evolution for them.” Gabriel smiled and reached out to run and hand along the dog’s back. “I’ve always been fascinated by how humans have played God—at least invention-wise. The way they’ve built up and out, exploring land, ocean, and sky, just to see what there <em> is </em> out there. Not to mention all the luxuries that make life easier.” Gabriel sent a wink toward Sam. “I’ve taken <em> great </em> pleasure in testing those out.”</p><p>Sam wasn’t sure what to say to that, but luckily he didn’t need to as Gabriel continued, “Michael and Raphael disagree. They see it as a bastardization of your work.”</p><p>“Well, they’re wrong,” Sam replied quietly.</p><p>“I’ll be sure to tell them that the next time I see them.” Gabriel side-eyed Sam. “So how’s the house hunting coming along?”</p><p>Sam shrugged. “Haven’t really had much of a chance to look. Also, I don’t really think Dean will go for it. It’d be difficult to protect with all the windows and doors, and how can we get a house with no money—”</p><p>“You’re God. You can literally make a house like it’s nothing.”</p><p>“—and while still on the run from the FBI,” Sam continued, ignoring Gabriel. “Even if I am God or whatever, I can’t just make an entire country forget that.”</p><p>Gabriel shrugged. “It’d take a lot of work, but technically you could do it.”</p><p>Sam stared at the archangel for a moment before blinking and focusing back on Rogue. “Even if I could, I don’t have the control to pull that off. I still don’t know what all I can do.”</p><p>“Pretty much anything.”</p><p>Sam sighed and buried his face in his hands. His body ached with a bone-deep weariness that made him feel even more weighed down than he had back when they were still fighting the Apocalypse. Even before that—when he had been trying to find a way for Dean to get out of his deal—he had constantly felt tired, both physically and mentally. It seemed that every time Sam started to recover, the universe would throw something new at him.</p><p>“...Sam?” Gabriel asked hesitantly. His fingers twitched to reach out and touch his Father, but he held back.</p><p>Sam breathed out heavily into his hands and raised his head. He glanced at Gabriel and mustered up a smile, though it wasn’t very convincing. “Sorry about that. I try not to think about…” He waved a hand in the air. “...all of this too much. I tend to get stuck in my head.”</p><p>“Ignoring the problem. Sounds about right for a Winchester.” </p><p>Sam scowled and rolled his eyes. He let Rogue lick at his hand and sighed, his scowl dropping. “Every time I think I’m getting used to—to being God, something new pops up or an angel starts acting weird, and it’s like that first day all over again.”</p><p>Gabriel frowned and looked up at the sky. His brothers and sisters really were stupid when it came to humans.</p><p>“Cas is trying, but even he can’t look at me right sometimes. And I don’t—I don’t deserve that look, the one you all give me. Like I’m something to be revered.”</p><p>Gabriel’s shoulders slumped. He was just as guilty as the others for Sam’s rock-bottom self-esteem.</p><p>“Sam—”</p><p>“I mean, not so long ago all of you were calling me an abomination or ‘The Boy With The Demon Blood,’ but suddenly I’m the greatest thing in the world! You all act like everything from before doesn’t matter anymore, but it still does. Me being God, it doesn’t erase any of that.” Sensing Sam’s distress, Rogue whined and licked at his Creator’s cheek. Sam ran a hand through the dog’s fur and continued. “Honestly, there are days where I think that Light got it wrong—that I was never God, and it just got the wrong body.”</p><p>“It couldn’t have. Power like our grace can be taken by force, but it wouldn’t—couldn’t—freely choose the wrong vessel.”</p><p>Sam’s eyes slid over to Dean, who was now under the car. “Dean is far better than I ever was. It should have been him.”</p><p>“I really shouldn’t say this because it’ll probably just increase your already shitty self-loathing—” Gabriel said as he ran a hand through his hair, “—but Dad in the old days was not inherently good.”</p><p>Sam blinked. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“You—Dad was busy a lot after he made the last angel. We all looked up to him, but he was always locked up in his workroom coming up with new Creations. And—And he left! For thousands of years, and we still don’t know why.” Gabriel’s gaze turned forlorn. “And we’ll probably never know. If Raphael can’t get any memories out of you, then they’re probably not there.” Gabriel stared up at the sky, unwilling to see whatever expression could be on Sam’s face. “If you ask pretty much any of the other angels, even Michael and Raphael, they’ll tell you that you are perfect in every way, but no one is inherently perfect, not even God.”</p><p>Gabriel stole a glance at Sam and found the man gazing at the ground, an unreadable expression on his face. He sighed and looked back at the sky.</p><p>“No one is inherently perfect or inherently good, but you come pretty damn close, Winchester.”</p><p>Sam froze, staring at the archangel in shock. Before he could say anything, Gabriel stood and grinned, though Sam could tell it was forced.</p><p>“I’m not sure how you do it, Sam-a-lam, bringing out all these mushy <em> feelings</em>, but I think I’ve had enough for a lifetime.” The archangel clapped his hands, his grin sharpening. “I got some just desserts to deal out, so I think I’m gonna head out. Do you want me to come back later for Rogue, or do you want me to take him now?”</p><p>Sam blinked. “I—”</p><p>The sound of the Impala’s hood being shut interrupted Sam. He looked over and found his brother dusting off his hands. They made eye contact, and Dean gestured for Sam to join him.</p><p>“Baby’s all good! You ready to go?”</p><p>Sam had almost forgotten the case he had found in Nevada. Sam suspected it was a ghost, but Dean just seemed excited to be going to Vegas. Knowing his brother, they’d be kicked out of every casino in no time.</p><p>Sam stood and cracked his back before smiling at Gabriel. “Thanks for the thought, but I think it would be better if you took Rogue now. And thank you again for watching after him. I’ll try to figure something out eventually.” Sam bent down and ran a hand through Rogue’s fur. “I’ll see you soon, buddy. Try not to miss me too much.”</p><p>Rogue lowered his ears and whined but didn’t go after his owner as he walked away. Gabriel stepped up to the dog and placed a hand on its head. There was a glint in his eye as he watched Sam wave before the brothers drove away.</p><p>Gabriel had an idea.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Man, being thrown into slot machines is not fun,” Dean groaned as the brothers entered their motel room.</p><p>“It’s not as bad as some of the other things we’ve been thrown into...or through,” Sam said as he followed behind Dean. They split up at the entrance, Dean heading for the bathroom while Sam went to the table to clean up their research. Sam paused when he noticed a piece of paper with unfamiliar handwriting. It was a set of coordinates.</p><p>20 minutes later, Dean was walking out of the bathroom, freshly showered with a towel wrapped around his waist. He strode over to the duffel sitting in front of his bed and dug around for a clean shirt and boxers. After a moment, he looked up, realizing the room was far too silent. Turning his head, Dean found Sam sitting at the table, staring down at a small note in his hand. Dean straightened and quirked a brow at his brother.</p><p>“What do you got there?” he asked.</p><p>Sam blinked and looked up. “Coordinates. I found it on the table when we came in.”</p><p>Dean adjusted the towel and spoke as he sauntered over. “You think an angel left them?”</p><p>“I can’t think of anyone else who would—at least, nothing that could get past the wards and salt.”</p><p>Dean took the paper from Sam and examined the numbers. “Where do they lead to?”</p><p>“Lebanon, Kansas. The only thing I found of interest is that it’s the geographic center of the United States.”</p><p>“Huh.” Dean handed the paper back to Sam before going back to his bag. He was starting to get cold. “I say we go check it out tomorrow. I don’t know about you, but I need at least 3 hours of sleep before I can hit the road again.”</p><p>“Sounds good to me,” Sam replied, nodding, before heading for the bathroom to take a shower himself. Hopefully, Dean hadn’t used up the hot water.</p><p>The next day found Sam and Dean on the road bright and early. Sam spent the ride splitting his time between staring out at the coordinates and staring out the window. Dean, of course, always enjoyed a good road trip and spent his time blasting his music and periodically singing along. Dean’s driving was fast as always, and they made it to their destination by early evening.</p><p>Sam was not surprised to find Gabriel standing outside what looked like a decrepit factory. What did surprise him was Rogue sitting next to the archangel. The dog perked up and leapt for Sam as soon as he stepped out of the car. He couldn’t help but laugh as he moved his hands up to scratch behind the dog’s ears.</p><p>“What the hell is this?” Dean asked, glaring at Gabriel. They drove all this way for a rundown building? What was Gabriel’s game here?</p><p>“Your new home.”</p><p>Sam paused in his petting and looked at Gabriel in disbelief. “What?”</p><p>“You told me you need a home that’s off the grid and easy to protect. It has lots of space inside, and there’s plenty of forest to take walks in with Rogue.”</p><p>Sam glanced up at the concrete building before looking back at Gabriel. “Look, this is...very nice of you to do, but—”</p><p>“Don’t judge a book by its cover, Sambo. Don’t you know that by now?” Gabriel tsked and walked towards what had to be the front door, which looked like the entrance to a doomsday bunker. He pulled out a key and flashed a smirk at the brothers. “I bummed a key off the British sector of the Men of Letters. This used to be a base for the U.S. sector but was abandoned in the 50s.”</p><p>“Men of Letters?” Sam asked, now curious as he followed. Even Dean seemed intrigued.</p><p>“They were a group of men who researched the supernatural,” Gabriel answered as he unlocked the door. “They kept records of abilities, weaknesses, habits, etc. There’s actually  other smaller bunkers spread throughout the country, but this was the home base.”</p><p>Sam stopped in the doorway, eyes widening as he took in everything. A set of stairs led down to what could only be described as a war room. A giant, lit table sat in the middle of the room with a map lying under the glass top. Open doorways led further into the bunker, and Sam could only imagine what he’d find.</p><p>Gabriel continued as he led them down the stairs, “I’ve already taken the liberty of turning the power on and getting rid of any dust in the place. If you go further straight, you’ll find the library, which will be far superior to whatever small collection Singer has on the supernatural. The left hall leads to the dungeon—”</p><p>“We have a dungeon?” Dean asked. Sam wasn’t sure how to feel about the way Dean’s eyes lit up at the prospect.</p><p>“—as well as storage for weapons, ingredients needed for spells, and any cursed objects they had found over the years,” Gabriel finished, ignoring Dean’s interruption. “On the right leads to the kitchen, bedrooms, and shower room.”</p><p>Dean immediately made a beeline for the right hall, so Sam and Gabriel followed, even though Sam was itching to check out the library. Dean took a quick peek in the kitchen and quickly moved on to the bedrooms, looking into each door before going back to the one closest to the kitchen and declaring, “I call this one!”</p><p>Sam and Gabriel glanced at each other and rolled their eyes. Sam decided to take a look in the other rooms. The thought of having a room of his own for the first time ever was kind of exciting. Even in college, he shared with a roommate in the dorms before moving in and sharing a bed with Jess. He ended up choosing the one next to Dean.</p><p>Sam was examining the room when he turned and found Gabriel watching him from the doorway. When they made eye contact, Gabriel strolled into the room with his hands stuffed into his pockets. “It’s a little bland, but those Men of Letters were super uptight about a lot of things.”</p><p>“This is perfect,” Sam replied, taking another look around the room—<em>his </em> room.</p><p>“Even better, this place is warded to all hell. It’s a complete blank spot to pretty much every creature on the planet. The only reason I knew about it is because I make it my job to know everything going on, especially concerning hunters and hunters-like. And the only reason I could get in was because I had the key.” Gabriel smirked. “Knowing you Winchesters, though, something will probably get in eventually, but at least you’ll be prepared for it.”</p><p>Sam was stunned. “This is beyond anything I could have thought of when I imagined finding a place. I—<em>Thank you</em>.”</p><p>Gabriel’s smirk faltered, suddenly looking uncomfortable. “Don’t mention it. Think of it as a sorry for Mystery Spot and the TV thing.”</p><p>Sam could never truly forgive Gabriel for Mystery Spot. Throwing them into random TV roles—sure, he understood the reasoning behind it. He even understood why Gabriel did what he did in Mystery Spot, trying to warn Sam not to go down the path that he sprinted headlong into after Dean went to Hell. But the memories of all the ways Dean died were seared into his mind and soul, and Sam could never truly forgive Gabriel for that.</p><p>Maybe one day.</p><p>Probably not.</p><p>Before Sam could say anything, Dean poked his head into the room. “Sam! I’m going to check out our dungeon! You coming?”</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes but dutifully followed after his brother, Gabriel and Rogue trailing behind him. Whatever happened in the past between him and Gabriel, Sam was willing to put it behind him. Dean was alive, Lucifer and the other angels were no longer a threat, and they finally had a home. Sam was going to take peace where he could find it. It was only a matter of time before shit hit the fan again. They wouldn’t be the Winchesters if it didn’t.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to talk to me at browniesarethebest.tumblr.com!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I sent this to my friend while writing this chapter and she insisted I put it in my notes to share with you guys. This is for the Destiel shippers:</p>
<p>Cas: Could you pass the salt, Daddy?</p>
<p>Sam and Dean reach for the salt at the same time.</p>
<p>Sam: </p>
<p>Sam: I fucking knew it.</p>
<p>Feel free to send me prompts or just talk to me at browniesarethebest.tumblr.com!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>